Peter Pan Puck wait WHAT?
by anonymousperson101
Summary: Sabrina plays a prank that gets Puck a tizzy - she wishes. Surprises and, well, shocks. For Sabrina, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Now Puck would pay for his idiocy, thought Sabrina happily and she made her way down the long hallway that went from her room to Puck's.

After only 30 steps she began to become impatient. Why does this hallway seem so darn long tonight?

Because of the dark, old hardwood that was laid all along it, the hallway was extremely "creakable," as Daphne would say. Although a sliver of remorse slid into her mind, she quickly brushed it away. Daphne would have loved to be with Sabrina tonight, but the little girl would have made to much noise. Probably from laughing, Sabrina imagined, feeling a sudden urge to laugh herself. The rough material of the sack that she was carrying was scratching at her back; she hoisted it up higher.

When she finally reached the door, which was covered in dozens of foreboding signs, such as "Enter and Die," "Property of the King of Juvenile Delinquents," and "Prepare to be bombarded with rotten melons, ripe tomatoes, and poisonous pie".

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina turned the brass doorknob slowly, being careful not to make any noise, and pushed the door open warily. Despite herself, she was half afraid of being hit in the face with a melon, tomatoes, or ( she snickered inaudibly ) a pie. The door didn't creek – much to Sabrina's intense relief.

However, once her bare foot took one step into the room, she pulled it back, startled. The sole of her foot had met long, luscious green grass, which seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Sabrina was irritated with the idea that Puck got to go to sleep under the light of a full moon, but all she saw when she looked up from her bed was a dusty spider web and cracked ceiling. Although Sabrina had seen Puck's room earlier that day, she had not been able to appreciate it in it's full beauty, having been covered in disgusting Puck-muck for most of the time she had been inside.

She entered the room, and closed the door halfway, so that she could still see easily where the exit was, in case she had to run.

Looking around, she saw that puck was only about 100 yards away, laying, stomach down, on his trampoline. She breathed a sigh of relief – her task would be much easier with him lying face down on a flat surface.

Making sure to take slow, deep, quiet breaths, she walked slowly towards the trampoline, terrified that a swarm of angry ape-minions were about to come charging from the forest, which was about a ½ mile from her o the west.

When she finally reached the trampoline (after sidestepping what must have been hundreds of half-eaten / half-trampled birthday cakes), she faced the obstacle of climbing onto it without making the springs squeak.

She finally hoisted herself onto it halfway, wincing when several springs let out an audible noise, and lay on her stomach on the blue plastic that ran around the circumference of the tramp. She pushed herself gently into a kneeling position, and crawled on all fours towards Puck, who was still sleeping soundly at the trampolines center. The sack that she had been carrying all the while was lowered carefully to the surface of the tramp and opened carefully by Sabrina.

Out of the sack emerged a green felt cape, a smart cap that was a darker green and adorned with a red feather, old-fashioned shoes that were made only out of one strip of leather (Sabrina thought that they were about as good as going barefoot), several rolled up posters, and a long, floor length mirror.

Mirror had, resentfully, given her all of the things that she had needed for her little prank. The cap that she had pulled out of the bag had actually belonged to the fabled Peter Pan, as had the shoes. Mirror had even given her a mirror, which he had, somehow, made fit into the sack and feel as light as a flannel shirt. She shrugged almost imperceptibly; she knew that she would never know how he did it. Sabrina looked regretfully at the cape, which had never belonged to Peter Pan or anybody else. Mirror had found it in a room full of fabrics – it was a scrap piece, but it would have to work.

She barely restrained the urge to burst out laughing when she envisioned Puck's reaction when he woke up dressed like his arch-enemy, Peter Pan. It was the perfect prank.

Sabrina knelt next to the sleeping Puck, pushing the thought of how cute he looked right now to the back of her mind. No. Tonight she hated him – right?

She picked up the cap, adjusted the red feather ever so slightly, and placed it gently on his sleeping head, so that it would stay on even when he jolted awake. Next came the cape, which she draped like a blanket over his shoulders, and then attempted to tie around his neck – loosely or course, she didn't want Puck to choke and then have his death on her hands. However, tying the green string around Puck's neck proved to be a difficult task; in order to do it she had to reach all the way around his back, apparently cradling him in her arms (Sabrina shuddered at the thought and fought to keep from gagging), and reach her hands underneath his head in order to let her fingers meet and tie the knot. This she would attempt, she thought to herself, only for the sake of a prank.

Terrified all the time that he would wake up, she reached around Puck's relaxed shoulders, but froze when he mumbled something in his sleep and turned his head so that he was facing Sabrina, who blushed maroon red.

His expression was perfectly peaceful and content. Sabrina gulped, and shifted her gaze back to her knot. She could not fall apart now. So far the plan was flawless.

When she had finished, all that was left was to set up the mirror and put of the Peter Pan and Wendy Posters that she had found in Mirror as well. She didn't really want to know why he had them there.

She set up the mirror so that it was lying against the netted side of the trampoline; Puck would be the first thing Puck saw the next morning. Sabrina chuckled when she imagined him not recognizing himself, and smashing the mirror, thinking it was Peter Pan. The tucked the 4 Peter Pan posters into the netting around the tramp, and the 2 Wendy ones next to several Peter ones.

There. Perfect.

Sabrina tilted her head upwards, letting her face be bathed in the moonlight.

Was it even real moonlight? she thought idly, before realizing that it was 4 in the morning – knowing Puck, he could awake at any hour. Quickly, she picked up the empty sack, and shuffled back to the door, her heart skipping every other beat.

She took one last backwards glance at "Peter," who was still sleeping serenely on the tramp.

Looking around to make sure no one was there (which was pretty ridiculous of her, she thought silently), she blew Puck a gentle kiss in the dark.

Revolted with herself, Sabrina pushed all memories of the kiss earlier that day – or yesterday – from her mind. It was the first time she had let herself think about it since the actual event – sortof.

Lost in wistful thought, the door to Puck's room clunked close, but Puck remained sleeping peacefully, covered by the Sabrina's Peter Pan cape.

X*X*X*X

OK, my first Sisters Grimm fanfic – Please comment! I love anyone who does! I need your feedback to improve upon my future stories!

Look for the next chapter SOON SOON SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

The bright, clear morning sunlight shone harshly upon Sabrina's face, making her squint in her sleep.

She wriggled underneath her covers, and opened her eyes, still blinking rapidly because of the brightness. For some reason, she had the undeniable feeling of anticipation. Racking her brain to try and remember what it was, Sabrina pursed her lips in thought.

It was as if a light-bulb had been switched on over Sabrina's head : She remembered.

Leaping out of bed, she pulled on a worn sweatshirt ( even though she wasn't cold her tank top came down to low for comfort ), and charged, as quietly as she could, down towards Puck's room. Last night's entire adventure came back to her so quickly and completely that she felt like a bowl of cereal being drowned in a gallon of sweet cream.

She giggled in delight as she reached Puck's door, which still bore the laughable, yet intimidating signs. She turned the door knob as quietly as she could (Déjà vu! Sabrina thought to herself in annoyance) and pushed open the door more confidently than last night – she knew it didn't squeak. Stepping once more onto the soft grass, she noticed that it was morning here too.

The sun was coming up in Puck's room, but it was an entirely different sun. It was more beautiful, thought Sabrina grouchily. Remembering her task, she looked over to the trampoline, where Puck was sleeping peacefully, still looking like Peter Pan. Or Robin Hood, observed Sabrina thoughtfully, but he would definitely see Peter first.

She decided that the best way to witness this historic prank of hers was to lie down underneath the tramp, since she would be able to see through the black surface and Puck would not think to. Making her way once more through the mangled cakes, she reached the trampoline, and slid underneath it.

The tramp was pretty high off the ground, so, once Sabrina was lying on her back underneath it, where were about 4 feet between her stomach and the underside of the surface of the trampoline. Adjusting her sweatshirt, which had been pulled up to her belly button, Sabrina looked up at the bottom of the trampoline for the first time, and gulped.

There, through the tramp, she had a perfect close-up view of Puck's face, which was pressed up gently against his forearms – he was still lying on his stomach. His hair was falling into his eyes, which gave him a more dashing look. If Sabrina had had the freedom to groan, she would have. This was supposed to show how much she hated him, not renew any sentiments she had had for him!

She tried looking away, but nothing worked. It was as though Puck's face was a magnet, and her eyes were drawn to it. Finally, she gave up, and simply looked at him. Lost in Puck's face, and not really bothering to control whatever random bits of thought that ran through her mind, she thought absently how nice it would be to kiss his beautiful pink lips again, for real. Sabrina thought she might gag. How disgusting! She hated him – right? Right?!

Yes.

No.

Yes!

NO!

An argument was raging inside Sabrina's head, but just as she thought that she had settled on no, Puck stirred. Sabrina froze, mentally and physically. She had forgotten about the prank! She didn't hate him! Then she calmed herself. Even if she didn't hate him, it would be fun to watch his reaction. This was the kind of thing Puck would do to her, She thought wickedly.

Yes, he was defiantly waking up. Yet he was still sleeping. He was talking in his sleep the big dope.

"Sarin – Sab – Sabrin – Sabrina."

Oh No.

Sabrina was blushing furiously, and was horrified and thrilled and happy and angry and hated him. And loved him. She felt as though every emotion she had ever had for Puck was about to come pouring out of her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, and struggled to hold it in. Stay focused, she told herself with as much calm as she could, this is just a prank. Stay focused on the prank.

Puck opened his eyes. Sabrina heard herself take a sharp breath.

He rubbed his eyes, which were filled with sleep. He pushed himself into a pushup position, and then knelt on the tramp, making the canvas that was the black surface bend towards Sabrina. Puck scratched his head, but his hand only found the felt hat. Sabrina watched his eyes widen.

He stood slowly, and his eyes found the mirror, which had been placed in front of him. He said nothing for a minute, then took one staggering step backwards, as if he had been hit in the chest. He touched the hat again, and his right hand felt the string on the cape, which was still tied in the bow that Sabrina had knotted. She cringed at the memory. He glanced around at the posters that Sabrina had hoped he would vomit upon seeing. Sabrina saw him look down at the shoes, and she gasped audibly. She was right underneath him, right underneath his shoes. But he didn't see her. Looking slowly back up at the mirror, his eyes softened a little. Sabrina waited excitedly for a scream, all thoughts of sentiments for Puck gone, for the time being.

Puck burst out into hysterical, almost maniacal gales of laughter. Sabrina watched in alarm as he fell onto his back on the trampoline, clutching his stomach as tears of mirth rolled down his red, freckled cheeks. He managed to pull off one of the useless leather shoes, and held it up to his face, still screaming with laughter.

He hurled the shoe into the air, and it landed, several seconds later, next to him on the trampoline.

After around 3 minutes, he stopped laughing, much to Sabrina's intense relief. She had been on the verge of dashing to the phone to call 911, momentarily forgetting that all she would get was one of The Three Little Pigs.

Puck rolled onto his back, and took a deep breath, relaxing. After another minute of deep breathing, he crawled to the edge of the trampoline and slid underneath the netting. Sabrina held her breath, not wanted to call any attention to herself.

But he did not start walking. He did not move once his now bare feet touched the grass. Instead, much to Sabrina's utter horror, her crouched down next to the tramp, and looked straight at her, grinning lazily.

"Hi, Sabrina."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, review. I left this story hanging over the edge a very high cliff, which is covered in sharp rocks at the bottom. Sabrina has been playing a Prank on Puck which does not work as she intended, and she has been discovered. That is all, now I will proceed with the proceedings.

"Hi Sabrina".

Although she knew she had been discovered, Sabrina's instinct was to remains motionless and silent, which was ridiculous; Puck was grinning right at her. It took her several moments to actually realize that she was caught in the act.

Mind racing, she snarled something imperceptible at him and didn't move in order to buy time to come up with a good excuse – Puck would buy only the best. Puck however, did not even flinch. He did not even blink. This irritated Sabrina so greatly that she lost control of her emotions, which in turn were controlling her body, and threw a punch at Puck which he dodged cockily by turning his head only very slightly to the left.

Sabrina was still crouching uncomfortably under the trampoline, so, throwing a dirty look at Puck, who was hovering upside down looking under the tramp and looking immensely amused, she crawled out quickly from underneath the black canvas.

She stood, and brushed the grass and debris of nature off of her sweatshirt and pajama bottoms briskly, avoiding Puck's exasperatingly merry eyes. Finally, she straightened her spine, and squared her shoulders – battle stance. It was Puck who first spoke.

"So."

"So?" Sabrina was now annoyed. This was the best he could throw at her?

"Good one." He was smiling.

She had no idea what to think.

"What?"

Had she said that out loud?

"I said, it was a good prank."

Apparently she had.

"Oh, erm." she was flustered; he was grinning at her with those eyes! She forced herself to look away from his captivating face. " Th – Thanks."

Puck's smile became a little to wise for her taste.

"You thought I would do something else, right?"

You know what they say, thought Sabrina wearily. Honesty is always the best way.

"Yes, Puck."

"You sound defeated."

She was. But she wouldn't have admitted it for the world.

"No. Just tired. I was, uh, up all night, um, reading."

Why did this bother her so much? It was just a prank. But it was Puck.

"Yeah right, 'Brina. What time did you get up to pull that one on me?"

Sabrina's knees went weak. He never used that affectionate nickname on her. But she was tougher than that. Hopefully.

"Oh, it was around two-thirty."

Was it? thought Sabrina. What time was it? Two – thirty sounded fine.

Puck looked – was it possible? – concerned.

"Did you get enough sleep then?"

Sabrina was surprised. This kind of understanding from Puck?

Puck seemed to have realized it too. He recovered instantly.

"Well, you sure do have big black circled under your eyes. It looks like somebody punched you hard – twice!" Puck's voice had returned to it's usual wicked, mischievous, positively JOYFUL sound.

"Oh, that is IT!"

She lunged at him, but, instead of dodging and letting her fall to the ground, he walked into it. He caught her in his arms, and hugged her close; it was only a second, barely noticeable, but it was there.

Without another word, Puck looked at her briefly, smiled, and took off, his large, pink-ish wings glowing in the morning sun.

Sabrina walked out of the room, dazed.

I hope you liked it!

Look for the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabrina didn't know how she had managed to get dressed, but she was obviously not self-aware when she did, as she had put on Daphne's monkey pajama shirt, which came up to her belly button, and tight striped leggings. This caused Daphne to scream with laughter when Sabrina showed up at the breakfast table; Sabrina was sent up to change again. **

**Thank the heavens Puck wasn't there, thought Sabrina weakly.**

**She decided that, today, she would care about what she looked like. **

**She pulled on a pair of dark, almost black, skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt that was a dark, elegant pink, a white jacket that was baggier than the shirt and therefore set it off, and a pair of brown flats that she had gotten ages ago and never worn. She combed back her golden hair that had obtained a gentle curl lately, and pulled it back into a loose pony tail, leaving a few strands hanging around her face. Bravely, she strode towards the bathroom. Opening the small drawer that held her makeup, she put on a tinted pink lipstick which clashed prettily with her eyes, and light brown eyeshadow that made her eyes look bigger. **

**Stepping back from the mirror, she looked at herself. She was stunned; for the first time she was actually satisfied with her appearance entirely. I'm beautiful, thought Sabrina happily. What can Puck say to this?**

**That was when it struck her. This whole outfit was to please Puck. As disgusting as the thought was, it was entirely true, and Sabrina knew it. However much she felt like ripping off everything that she had put on, she liked her outfit, and, somewhere at the very back of her head she still wanted to gratify Puck. **

**She took one last fleeting glance at herself in the bathroom mirror, and walked downstairs. When she showed up in the kitchen for the second time, Puck was sitting across from Daphne, eating in manner entirely unlike him. He had his napkin in his lap, and was eating his cereal (one of the few normal meals that they had at Granny Relda's) spoonful by spoonful, instead of shoving the entire bowl into his mouth. Sabrina's breath caught in her throat, and she had to force herself to breath normally. **

"**You look very nice, dear." Granny Relda was smiling happily at Sabrina.**

"**Thanks, Granny." Sabrina smiled her most winning smile back at her grandmother, hoping that Puck was watching. **

**This is ridiculous, thought Sabrina, who was so annoyed with herself that she could have hit herself over the head with the frying pan on the stove. That's what I would do if I saw someone else acting the way I am. **

**However, when she looked over towards the table, all thoughts of such a nature left her head. He was looking at her. And grinning. And staring her up and down. Critically. And admiringly. She thought she might die. **

**So why didn't she? Why didn't she just curl up into a ball and die? Because he was looking at her. And who ever heard of dying when a boy was looking at you like that? **

**Without speaking, Sabrina walked over to the table, and sat down next to Daphne; this put Puck diagonal from her. Granny Relda put a bowl of cereal down on the table mat in front of her, but, just as she was about to sprinkle it with sugar, she heard Puck's voice. **

"**Wow." It was a whisper, barely audible, but Sabrina heard it. And, somehow, Sabrina got the feeling that only she heard it. Daring to look up at his face, she saw that Puck was smiling at her. Not wickedly, or meanly, or teasingly: warmly. Sabrina thought she might cry with relief and annoyance and happiness. But that would be strange, and would cause awkward questions. **

**Trying to prevent her hand from shaking, Sabrina managed to finish half of her bowl of cereal. **

**When she stood up to go up to her room, Puck stood too. Sabrina looked back at him; he had an odd expression on his face. Forcing herself to look nonchalant, she walked towards the stairs with a very slight bounce in her step. Puck followed. **

**When she had reached the top step, Puck called out softly to her. He really was acting very odd. **

"**Sabrina, wait." He was jumping up the steps, two at a time. When he reached her, he was out of breath. **

**His hand brushed hers, and Sabrina felt it's vibrations ripple through her. **

**Puck clutched her shoulders in his hands and said:**

"**C'mon, 'Brina. I have something to show you."**


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina couldn't think. Couldn't talk. Oddly enough, the only thing that she seemed able to do was clutch Puck's hand tightly as he lead her into - Mirror's room! Sabrina snapped out of her reverie.

She was confused, and indignant, she told Puck so. But she didn't let go of his hand.

"Puck, I already know about Mirror. Duh! You have used him with me!"

Puck turned to look at her, with something like exasperation creeping onto his profile.

"'Brina, that's not what I want to show you. Just follow me, OK?"

Sabrina made no comment. She didn't want to old Puck take over again. This new one was much to wonderful.

He opened Mirror's door, and pulled her gently in.

Mirror was standing in his frame, waiting for them, grinning smugly at Sabrina. The phrase, 'I told you so' seemed to be shooting in laser-beam form towards her from his eyes. Irked, Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. Instantly, she wished she hadn't. It was such a childish gesture; it seemed silly.

Sabrina glanced into Mirror's mirror, where she could just make out her reflection, and checked that her lipstick hadn't smeared. She pulled down her pink shirt and tossed her blond waves behind her shoulders. When she looked back towards Mirror and Puck, she saw that they were looking at her and smiling.

She was shocked. They were laughing at her girlish fetishes. Ruffled, Sabrina wriggled her hand from Puck's, and walked up to Mirror with her hands on her hips.

"So just what is fairy-boy going to show me?"

She glanced back at Puck, who nodded up to Mirror.

Mirror looked down at Sabrina, grinned, winked ( much to Sabrina's supreme irritation ) and said:

"This way, madame."

He bowed at the waist and gestured for her to enter.

"Puck, I've already seen most of Mirror's rooms. What is it?"

"You'll see, 'Brina."

He smiled affectionately at her; Sabrina wondered with complete seriousness whether or not to call Granny Relda and tell her to call the Mental Hospital for Puck. Or herself. Maybe she was the one going crazy. Either way, she was fine with it.

She stepped into Mirror, where the little man patted her back, whispered something to Puck, and did not follow.

Instantaneously, Sabrina was nervous. Although, of course, she did not need an escort, not having Mirror there opened new possibilities.

When they had passed exactly 49 doors, and Puck had not shown any trace of slowing down, Sabrina stopped. After continuing for 7 paces, Puck stopped too.

"What's the matter?" His face held concern.

"Uh, Puck, this is kind of weird. I mean, first, you laugh when I pulled a ridiculous prank on you." At this she paused, blushing, and continued. "And then you compliment me at breakfast, right before you follow me upstairs. Now you are pulling me through Mirror, and I have no idea where I am going."

She waited for Puck to say something.

He looked up at her, his face solemn.

"Sabrina Grimm, I have something to show you. I did all that because of this. Please just let me show this to you – you won't regret it! Please 'Brina!"

His was pleading, and he was holding both of her hands. Her eyes flicked back up and met his larger ones.

She nearly fainted.

His eyes were great pools of blue that seemed to be overflowing. She seemed to be falling headlong into them, and had no power of herself. Sabrina would do whatever he asked. Of course. Again.

They passed more doors that Sabrina was bothering to count after that. She was too busy concentrating on how Puck's hand felt; it was gripping hers. His muscles were tense and hard against hers, which she was forcing to be relaxed. Eyeing his fingers, she noticed that they were red from clenching her hand, which was clammy. She wished that she could wipe them on her shirt, but she didn't want to let go of him.

Finally, they reached a large door that was completely white, even the doorknob. For the first time in 10 minutes, Puck stopped walking. He turned around to face her; she noticed with a jolt that he was about 2 inches taller than her.

"Sabrina, this is the place. OK, so, um, yeah. Just stay with me once we go in, ok?"

Sabrina nodded dumbly, her heart racing not at what was behind the door, but at Puck's eyes – again.

Gosh, get you're act together! She told herself. Its PUCK! PUCK WHO YOU HATE? REMEMBER? But she kept on holding his hand.

Sabrina calmed herself and waited for Puck to open the door.

Inhaling deeply, Puck turned the white doorknob.


	6. Chapter 6

The white door swung open, creaking slightly on it's hinges.

Sabrina gaped. Inside was ……………another door!

"Puck – I – what?"

Chuckling, Puck said, "Believe me, you'll get it."

The oddest part about the other door was that it was not immediately inside the white door. It was set slightly backwards, and the space in between the two doors was completely black, even when the light from Mirror's hallway hit it. Afraid to step into the perfectly still blackness, Sabrina told Puck to go first.

Puck stepped out into the blackness, which supported him like any other floor. "Its fine Sabrina. I don't know what it is, but it'll support you."

Puck nodded encouragingly as she took a sheepish step into the inky gloom in front of her. It supported her as well, however, and her courage mounted as she walked the 5 paces towards the second door. The second door looked as though it had been beaten up by an angry rhino – it was covered in "battle scars." The wood was worn and old, and Sabrina was afraid that it would fall onto her if she touched it, but Puck was waiting by the door.

The look of him made Sabrina's heart flutter in her chest as though it sprouted wings. His blonde hair was mussed, and his blue eyes were shining with excitement; Sabrina wondered at what. Probably at what was behind the door.

"OK, 'Brina, now, just stay close. You'll like it – I hope."

Although a sassy retort rose like lemon juice to Sabrina's tongue, she bit her lip to keep from speaking. She didn't want Puck to become The King of Juvenile Delinquents again. Not right now, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Puck pushed open, with some difficulty, the large, wooden door. Sabrina gasped.

Inside was an enormous mountain, the largest Sabrina had ever seen, and it lay almost immediately in front of her – it couldn't have been more than 100 yards away. Although it was not snowy, the wind was blowing fiercely, and it tore at Sabrina's white jacket, making it fly out behind her like angel wings. It wasn't the wind that made Sabrina breathless. The mountain, although it was beautiful, had an aura about it that was fascinating and captivating – unnaturally so.

"Puck, wh-what is it?"

Looking over towards Puck, and saw that he had been staring at her. A small smile played at the corners of Puck's mouth, a smile that made Sabrina want to smile back.

"It's The Mountain." When Sabrina looked at him quizzically, he smiled affectionately (Weird! Sabrina thought) and followed up on his answer.

"Sabrina, it's where the fairies come from."

Sabrina gasped for breath now. "What?! Fairies from here? Or all fairies?"

"I think all fairies in Fairyport Landing come from here, and some of the ones from other places have come from here too. Come on, I'll show you."

Taking her hand, Puck led her down the rocky slope on which they had been standing and let her brace herself against him.

"What are you going to show me?"

"I'm going to show you their cave. But be careful, they might not like you coming here. The pixies I mean, they guard the nests."

Sabrina became quiet all of a sudden.

"Puck, did you come from here?"

Puck's brow furrowed, and her didn't meet her gaze as he replied, "No, I don't think so. I don't know where I was born."

Sabrina did not question him.

It took them ten silent minutes to reach the base of the mountain. Looking up, Sabrina saw what a very long way it was to the top, and sighed inaudibly.

"Erm, Puck?"

When she glanced over towards Puck, she saw that he was already looking at her, amused.

"Sabrina, take my hands."

"What?"

"Just do it, 'Brina."

She took both of his hands and so that her back was to him; they might have been dancing, judging by their position.

"OK, hold on tight!"

"What?! Puck!!!"

But Puck was already fluttering his huge pink wings and hovering about a foot above the air, carrying Sabrina. She didn't seem to weigh him down a all, he was smiling when he kicked off the ground and zoomed off down the rest of the hill that they had climbed down.

After several minutes of kicking her feet and screaming over the wind to Puck, she settled down and began to enjoy the ride up the mountain. However, she was uncomfortably aware that she was wearing low-rise jeans and that her shirt had come up to her belly button. Of course, she was powerless to pull it down; Puck was holding both of her hands. Please don't look down, Puck, thought Sabrina furiously. However, as if in defiance to her plea, he looked down at her, smiling. She looked up at him in response, glaring at him. He laughed, and made Sabrina nearly melt through his hands.

It must have taken them 25 minutes to make it the whole way up the mountain at high speed, but finally Puck, lowered Sabrina onto a small dirt ledge only 50 feet from the mountain's summit. Terrified that she was going to fall off, she pressed herself against the mountainside behind her. Puck landed next to her, chuckling.

"Here, come on Sabrina, I'll open the cave."

Bemused, Sabrina followed Puck across the ledge, and round a large rock that was sitting at the edge of it. Although she had to inch her way along the edge of the ledge, (sorry a bout that rhyming-ness, but I couldn't help it!) Sabrina finally made it to the other side of the boulder.

Puck was crouching near he edge of the mountainside, wings beating rhythmically. After only a few moments, there was a loud crunching noise, and the large boulder fell away, tumbling down the mountain. The rock created such a bang that the dirt on which Sabrina was standing fell away quickly, making Sabrina slip onto a tiny rocky outcrop that was only just large enough for her to put two feet on. She had to clutch the mountainside to keep from falling.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed, and Puck was there, holding her tightly around her waist, and flying her back up to the top.

When he had set her down, he landed, whirled around, and clutched her shoulders.

"Sabrina Grimm, don't you EVER scare me like that EVER again, you hear me?"

Much shaken from her fall, Sabrina nodded, her head wobbling.

Shoulders sagging, Puck sighed, and gave her a quick hug before returning to the place where the boulder had fallen away. In it's place was a large hole in the mountain, which looked like a small cave. Gesturing for her to follow, Puck took one step into the hole and was instantly swallowed up unnaturally quickly by the gloom inside. Seconds later she heard a loud thump and an twisted scream.

"PUCK!"

*********************************************************

Sorry about the cliffy, I just LOVE cliffies! Read and Review or I will not follow up on it, and I won't write any more, and then you will never know what happens! (Heeheehee……) No, I love to write, but I will give it up if you don't review! NO excuses. Ever.

Fenoglio


End file.
